


crazy days, city lights

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when ali decided to spend six months in Germany working as an au pair, she wasn't expecting to fall head-over-heels for a beautiful french girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy days, city lights

A million thoughts go through Ali’s mind as she drops her two giant, bright orange suitcases next to her in front of the “AU PAIRS” sign at the airport. After her eleven-hour flight, she’s absolutely exhausted, and knows her hair has seen many better days. Additionally, she’s wearing her oldest pair of yoga pants and an oversized Penn State sweatshirt because they’re comfortable, but she knows she looks like a mess. She also is trying to get her phone to hook up to her international plan so she can text her mother and tell her she made it. So she’s entirely caught off guard when a beautiful blonde taps her shoulder.   
  
“You’re here for the au pairs?” The girl asks, the thick sound of a French accent penetrating her German. Ali nods in the affirmative, and turns more fully towards the girl. “Great, thanks. I’m Amandine, but you can call me Mandy.”

“Alexandra, but you can call me Ali,” she replies, feeling a bit embarrassed at her current state. Amandine also has large bags, but they aren’t bright orange. She doesn’t look to be wearing makeup, but she also doesn’t look like she just spent the past few hours on a flight. “Is that French?” Ali asks.

“Yes, born and raised. You... American?”

“Yes,” Ali replies. “Hence my current appearance. Eleven hour flights aren’t nice.”

“You’re adorable, Ali. How was the flight?”

Ali tries to brush off the slight blush she knows is staining her cheeks from the girl calling her adorable. “As not bad as it could be, I guess. The guy sitting next to me was kind enough. I assume your flight wasn’t too long?”   
  
“Only an hour and a half,” Amandine replies. “I could’ve taken a train, but it’s harder to take all of this stuff on a train.”   
  
“I want to try to visit Paris while I’m here,” Ali admits.

“You should. I actually don’t go much, so I would love to go with you, maybe,” she starts, blushing slightly. Ali is shocked at her ability to make this absolutely gorgeous woman blush, especially in her current state, and smiles widely.

“Of course, I would love to. How long have you been taking German for?” Ali asks. A few others have congregated around them at the sign on the wall at this point, all slightly impatient waiting for someone to come help them.

“Just four years. I’m not the best,” Amandine admits, and Ali rolls her eyes.

“Your German is incredible. I’ve been studying it most of my life and I still struggle with it.”

 

            All of the new Au Pairs will be staying in a hotel in Frankfurt for a three-day “training” session before they are released to their host families. Ali gets assigned to be Amandine’s roommate, simply because they chose by order of last name. The blonde had seemed cool and confident through their first few interactions, but when they drag their bags into the hotel room, she quietly unpacks her bags. Ali pulls out some shower stuff, and heads to the bathroom.

“I’m going to shower quickly, okay?” She asks, and Mandy smiles and nods. Ali’s shower isn’t exactly quick (washing away eleven-hours of flying isn’t a quick task), but she feels like a new person when she wraps a towel around her chest and gathers her clothes. The towel is admittedly smaller than she was anticipating, but she bites the bullet and walks across the room, before dropping her clothes into a laundry bag and starting to sift through her bags for something to put on.

            Mandy tries not to stare, chiding herself as she gets comfortable on her bed. _Don’t be so gay, you barely know her,_ she tells herself, not wanting to scare off her new friend. She hadn’t been able to get a read yet as to whether she might at all be into her. She pulls out a book to read, and Ali slips into an oversized plain grey tee shirt that just barely covers her ass and climbs into her own bed.

“I’m going to nap, if that’s okay with you. Don’t worry about the lights, I’m so tired I’ll be out in a minute. Feel free to wake me if I’m snoring,” Ali says, snuggling up in her white comforter.

“No problem. Except maybe the snoring...” Mandy teases, and Ali blushes.

“It doesn’t happen often, but I am exceptionally tired,” Ali insists, and Mandy chuckles.

            Ali is right, and Mandy has to laugh when she sees the girl is sleeping just moments later. However, it’s more than a bit hot in their room, the air conditioning not on when it probably should be. Mandy drags herself out of her comfortable bed, and walks across the room to try to figure out how to work the air conditioner. She figures it out after a few moments of fiddling with it, but when she turns back around, realizes that not only did Ali ditch her comforter, but her tee shirt has also ridden up on her back, and she is sleeping on her stomach. She has on just a black thong that covers very little of her incredible ass, and Mandy’s jaw visibly drops. She forces herself to peel her eyes away and walk back to her side of the room, where luckily she can’t see anything she shouldn’t see. She pulls out her phone, which is luckily working with iMessage, and pulls up her good friend Lindsey’s phone number.

_Mandy: My roommate for orientation is gorgeous. I’m so screwed._

_Mandy: Like, I just saw her in a thong and now I’m horny gorgeous._

_Mandy: But also like. I met her after her 12 hour flight and she was the cutest fucking thing gorgeous. Like. Her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world._

_Lindsey: Woah, calm down there, tiger. What have you known her for like ten minutes?_

_Mandy: She’s cute, sweet, she blushes when I talk to her... she’s so beautiful...._

_Lindsey: What’s her name? And where is she from that her flight was that long?_  
  
Mandy: Alexandra, she’s American. 

_Lindsey: Americans love French girls... ;)_

_Mandy: I don’t even know if she likes girls to start with...._

            Mandy wants to nap, because they have a couple of hours before dinner and her book isn’t all that exciting, but her mind runs wild with the thoughts of this beautiful girl she just met. She can’t wait to get to know her, but she also fears she won’t have that opportunity once work begins. So instead, she gets up and takes a shower. She stays under the warm water much longer than she usually would, and when she emerges, clad in a loose pair of sweatpants and a tee. Ali is already awake, shuffling through her suitcase, pulling out a pair of white jeans and a Penn State cutoff.   
  
“Is that your school?”

“Yeah. I graduated in May,” Ali replies with a smile. “What about you? Are you in school?”  
  
“I just graduated from an art school.”  
  
“What kind of art?” Ali asks.

“I prefer painting,” Mandy replies.   
  
“Wow. That’s so incredible.”

            Mandy blushes. Ali steps into her jeans, tugging them over her butt and buckling the front. “You should get ready, we leave for dinner in half an hour,” Ali reminds her.

“Oh, wow, I didn’t realize. Thanks,” Mandy says, turning to walk towards her own bags.

“What, do you think I’m just changing for fun?” Ali teases. Mandy blushes. She’d been too distracted by Ali’s incredible legs in those tight white jeans to even think about changing for dinner.

 

           

            Amandine is breathtakingly beautiful, no matter what she wears, and it is becoming frustrating for Ali. For dinner, she dresses in a pair of dark wash jeans with a white casual button down tucked in. Ali sends a frustrated, “of course, my orientation roommate is this gorgeous French girl,” text to her best friend Carm. Carm replies with a simple, “get it girl ;)”. They walk next to each other downstairs for dinner, and sit across from each other. Ali tries to get to know some of the others, but finds her eyes drifting back to Amandine every few minutes. She even catches the blonde staring a few times, which makes her heart flutter.

 

 

Ali’s cutoff shows off her grey sports bra, and a peek of black script across her side, and it bothers Mandy throughout dinner. She can see it when Ali turns at a certain angle, and she’s itching to know what it says. Pretty much all she knows is that it’s in German.

“What does your tattoo say?” Mandy asks, as they head back from dinner.

“One sees best with the heart; What is essential is invisible to the eye,” Ali replies. “It’s from the Little Prince. It was the first book I read when I started learning German. I got it after I studied abroad in Berlin,” Ali explains, unlocking the door to their rom.

“It’s beautiful,” Mandy tells her, and Ali smiles.

“Thank you. Do you have any?”

“Nope. Not yet,” Mandy replies. “Is that your only one?”  
  
“No, I have one more.”   
  
“What is it?” Mandy asks, intrigued.

“A logo for Penn State, with my soccer number. It’s on my lower hip.”

            Mandy bites down on her lip, picturing Ali’s tattoos, Ali’s naked body, and it tortures her.

“The artist, my ex boyfriend, some girl I hooked up with a few times my senior year, and my best friend are the only people who have seen it,” Ali says with a smile. Amandine feels a chill run down her spine when Ali mentions the girl.   
  
“So, I have to get you naked first?” Mandy jokes, and Ali blushes.   
  
“Mhm. And I don’t drop my pants for just anyone,” Ali replies with a quick wink.

“Oh? But you walk around pants less in front of girls you just met?”

            Ali blushes deeply, and Mandy laughs. “It was hot in here!” Ali insists. “It’s not like I inconvenienced you with the sight of my legs.”

“Someone’s confident,” Amandine teases, and Ali laughs.

“You make me nervous,” she admits, and Mandy blushes.

“You make me... something.”

 

            And that’s how it goes. The more-than-a-little-bit of flirting, the catching each other staring, and the banter. It stays mostly casual until the third and final night, when they are just a mere twelve hours until they unite with their host families. That night, they stay up, chatting and sitting on Ali’s bed.

“I’m nervous,” Amandine admits, twirling her hair. “What if... I don’t get along with them? What if my language skills suck?”  
  
“Your language skills are incredible,” Ali assures her. “They’re going to love you.”

“We should... get coffee, sometime. Stay in touch.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Ali replies. “It’s going to be a tough adjustment. Plus, we have to plan our Paris trip.”   
“Of course.”

 

            They talk for hours. Mandy learns about Ali’s family, her childhood, her soccer career, her college life. She learns about her near-death experience, her ex boyfriend, her revelation that she likes women. Ali learns about Amandine’s family, her love of art, some of her favorite pieces, her exes, her life growing up gay.

“I was the one who everyone called a dyke in middle school. I don’t even really know why. I think it’s just because I talked about girls like most people talked about boys. I don’t know. I’ve dated men, but girls make me... thrilled more than boys ever have,” she explains.

“I get that. Nobody had any idea about me until I told them. But there’s something so special about dating a woman,” Ali adds. Before they know it, it’s 3am and they’ve exchanged life stories. They end up falling asleep like that, both sitting on Ali’s bed.

 

            They exchange phone numbers in the morning, and hug for longer than is ever usually appropriate.

“Text me, okay?” Ali asks. “Let me know about your family.”   
  
“Of course. I’m so excited to have met you, and to have someone to go through all of this with.”

            Ali pulls her into one more hug, and Amandine tries to pretend she doesn’t love the way Ali smells, because that’s probably a little weird. By the time they part, she’s sad, but also so excited. She knows good things are ahead. This is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! please let me know what you think of this story/ pairing and if i should continue it! also please follow me on tumblr, @captain-kriegy!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
